Bon Anniversaire, Malfoy
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: Le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco, Harry cherche comment lui faire sa déclaration...et se demande surtout s'il doit la faire!


**Deuxième One-Shot pour l'anniversaire de Draco. La chanson est à Mandy Moore, les personnages à JKR. Ecris très vite, comme le précédent, parce que j'avais oublié l'anniversaire de ce cher petit Malfoy. C'est nul, j'admets, mais je le retravaillerai, c'est promis...**

_Some people tell me, that you're not my kind  
And i believe them, but i can't get you out of my mind  
Some people tell me that i should stay away  
Maybe I will... some other day_

S'il avait osé le dire, on lui aurait ri au nez. Draco n'était vraiment pas son genre, il était plus petite brune que grand blond. Il le reconnaissait, ce béguin était insensé, mais… Il ne pouvait pas se le sortir de la tête. Il savait qu'il aurait dû garder ces distances, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il n'y a qu'un cinq juin par an et il comptait bien en profiter. Malfoy n'avait pas tous les jous dix-sept ans !

_'Cause it feel right  
And it feels good  
And I don't do always that i should  
And I know what makes me happy  
And in my heart you're it exactly_

C'est juste que quand il le voyait, il se sentait bien, malgré l'air arrogant du blond. Harry était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui le rendrait heureux…Non ? Et être avec Draco Malfoy, c'était à cela qu'il aspirait.

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17  
Think i made my mind up, i got time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17_

Bon, il n'espérait pas une relation stable! Personne n'était en droit d'espérer ça du briseur de cœur de Poudlard. Mais il le voulait, pas seulement dans ses rêves, il le voulait en vrai, ses cheveux, son visage, sa peau, ses mains fines…Il avait le temps. A seulement dix-sept ans, il pouvait bien s'accorder des aventures d'un soir, non ?Non. Pas avec ce garçon-là, il ne pourrait pas affronter les conséquences de cette relation là…

_I'll learn my lessons, and i'll make mistakes  
And If i get burned, it'll be my heart to break  
It isn't easy, hearing what they say  
Sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith_

Il reprit son souffle et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, répétant mentalement son discours…Quel discours ? « Salut Malfoy, je peux te parler ? En fait je me demandais si, pour tes dix-sept ans, tu accepterais un rendez-vous avec moi plutôt que de faire la fête avec tes petits camarades et de t'éclater comme un fou ? »…Il entendait déjà la réponse ironique. C'était comme arriver et dire « Brise mon cœur ».

_'Cause it feel right  
And it feels good  
And I'm not gonna do something stupid  
Just this once, i wanna feel like  
I can do what i want when i hold tight_

Ce soir-là, il le voulait plus que tout. Juste ce soir-là, pour les dix-sept ans de son éternel ennemi, il voulait une trêve bien particulière. Oui, mais… Il ne devrait pas agir sans réfléchir. Il avait réfléchi. Et pas trouvé de solution. Un amour à sens unique, un amour sans issue.

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17  
Think i made my mind up, i got time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17  
_

Il aimait quelqu'un qui le détestait. Quand la haine s'était-elle muée en béguin, et le béguin en amour vrai ? Pourquoi ne choisissait-il jamais la facilité ? Pourquoi ne pas tomber amoureux d'une fille comme Cho Chang ?  
Parce qu'il aimait les défis, toujours attiré par l'inaccessible. Plus haut. Encore plus haut. Dis-lui...

_  
Anyone, who's ever been in love  
Has got to know  
What it means to have a dream  
And no one can say anything  
To change my mind, no, not this time_

Oui, mais l'amour fait perdre la tête. C'est bien connu. Alors cette fois, il tenterai de vivre son rêve. Sans penser aux conséquences, ou plutôt sans s'en soucier… Il ne changerai pas d'avis, ne reculerait pas. Non, pas cette fois.

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17  
Think i made my mind up, i got time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17  
_

Ca y est, ils étaient seuls. Malfoy l'avait suivi –Pourquoi ? Tout le monde croyait à un duel et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Ce serait bien un duel. Harry contre lui-même. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il inversa le dicton…Ca avait été plus facile à faire qu'à dire. Il avait capturé les lèvres de son vis-à-vis comme s'il pouvait par elles capturer son cœur.

_Baby, got time to grow up...  
.. to face responsibility...  
...hopin'... open...  
Cause I'm only 17..._

...Et la baiser lui fut rendu. Peu importe ce qu'en diraient les autres, Ron, Hermione, et compagnie. Peu importe le reste du monde…  
« Bon anniversaire, Malfoy… chuchota-t-il.  
-Joli cadeau, Potter, mais très insuffisant » répondit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.


End file.
